Me And My Broken Heart
'"Me And My Broken Heart" by Rixton is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the dancers This routine is a duet between a boy and a girl. '''P1 P1, a man with neatly combed black hair, wears a blue shirt with black suspenders, red pants, brown socks and orange shoes. P2 P2, a woman with long, flowing brown hair, wears an orange blouse, a cranberry-colored skirt, and black stockings. Her hot pink heeled shoes and hat are almost the same color as her skirt. Brokenheart coach 1.png|P1 Brokenheart coach 2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be a blurred-out scene from reality that has skyscrapers and buildings. The buildings occasionally blur out so much that they turn into a screen of colourful lights. The lights seem to form patterns like hearts. Also, in some parts of the song, the background turns completely dark and rain starts to fall. Water droplets also seem to cover the camera lens at some points during the rainstorm. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: When the chorus starts, for both dancers, quickly make a half-circle with your right arm. PMUGM02.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Me And My Broken Heart appears in the following Mashup: * Problem (Lovers Duet) Trivia * Backgrounds from the real world appear in some moments, similar to Gentleman. * Moves are recycled from Get Lucky, Candy, Don't Worry Be Happy, Only You (And You Alone), and Oops!...I Did It Again. * At some points during the song, the P1 dancer stretches his suspenders. Jerk It Out does so in his routine as well. * During the beginning of the routine, P2 swings her skirt very high, exposing part of her underwear. Her underwear can also be briefly seen when she leans backwards in P1's arms. * Some lines are misspelled; "And then some" is misinterpreted as "In this song" in the first verse, and "Oh why" is misspelled as "A while". * P2's outfit is the same as Follow Me, but with different colours. * In the icon of Problem's Mashup, the boy's pants are blue instead of orange, and the girl's collar is blue instead of red. This is not the case in the actual mashup. ** This was also the case for a Valentine's Day post by Ubisoft's American Just Dance Twitter account. * This song won in the Favorite Duo category on the second Just Dance Awards. Gallery Mambh.jpg|Promotion Me and my broken heart.jpeg|Official preview thumbnail Me and My Broken Heart.jpg|Me And My Broken Heart IMG_20141013_141015.JPG|Gameplay Me And Me Broken Heart Coaches.jpg|Dancers 204.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 Mambkonjd2015.jpg|Promotion I Have A Broken Heart.png brokenheart_cover.png B9xCS1rIIAAOjp3.jpg large.jpg 11188164_630654790403308_2348390768369803890_n.jpg Captureqww22.png|P1 Videos File:Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart (Official Video) Me And My Broken Heart - Rixton Just Dance 2015 File:Just Dance 2015 Me and My Broken Heart VIP (C0OK1EMONSTER ) 5* Stars-0 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs